A car requires a dynamic wheel system to achieve control and stability by maintaining contact between the wheels and the ground at all times, particularly when driving over uneven surfaces and obstacles. A robotic vacuum may also benefit from a dynamic wheel system to operate effectively as they drive in a variety of indoor environments comprising combinations of hardwood, carpeted, and tiled floors, along with rugs and doorways that form uneven surfaces and act as obstacles. Objects such as cords may also be encountered. Using a static wheel system, any obstacles or transitions, such as a door threshold, could only be overcome by supplying the wheels with large amounts of torque, which is ineffective. In a worse-case scenario, the robot may stall if its wheels lose contact with the floor.
As such, a double suspension, dynamic wheel system for robotic devices is presented herein.